A red car and secret desires
by HeleSL
Summary: ONE SHOT. "It was something she would never admit, but lately her own way to escape was to disappear for a while and touch herself in this car while imagining it was Emma Swan touching her under the midday sun, so close to be caught, so close for them to be discovered."


A/N: This was written for a friend but I ended up liking the idea so I decided to upload it. I hope you enjoy it Ü

The engine roared in the empty shore. Emma was sitting on Henry's castle; it had been rebuilt with magic. She had gone there earlier to take a moment from the responsibility she had back in town as Sheriff and Savior and just be herself. By instinct, she hid behind a board, pressing her back against it as the cops had shown her along the years. The car stopped somewhere near but no one exited it. Emma waited for a moment before looking at it, just in case. She was surprised when she found a brand-new red Audi R8 in front of her. From her position she couldn't see the owner but hell, he or she must be rich. Emma approached a little but the iron hood of the car started to contract; it was a convertible. Emma felt a sudden tug of excitement in her belly as the hood revealed its owner. If she had to be honest, that car turned her on so very, very much and the thought of seeing who owned it (likely woman, she thought) drove her crazy. Instinctively, she walked closer to get a better view but not too close to be seen. She swallowed a gasp when she saw a too familiar black hair waving with the soft wind of the shore.

Unaware of the audience, Regina stretched in the car and smiled. The seat leaned back and she rested her head, closing her eyes. Having her magic back was something she was thankful for. Transforming her own car in her favorite kind of car, a sports car, was a guilty pleasure she kept for herself. Not that she didn't like the black Benz but these cars were...well, it turned her so on. She loved the sound of the engine under the shiny hood; the sound only made her knees go weak and an aroused growl take form in her throat. Regina let the air caress her cheeks while her hand opened her jacket and, beneath it, her button up shirt. It was something she would never admit, but lately her own way to escape was to disappear for a while and touch herself in this car while imagining it was Emma Swan touching her under the midday sun, so close to be caught, so close for them to be discovered. The feel of the cool air against her bare nipples made them harden while her hand played and squeezed her breast. She opened her mouth and let out a long sigh.

Emma watched stunned how Regina unbuttoned her jacket and then her shirt, revealing her braless breast. She couldn't believe her eyes; maybe it was only a fantasy and she was imagining everything. Emma pinched herself; no, this was real. She took a few steps closer and a board cracked under her. She froze. Regina opened her eyes and looked at the castle with a frown, but she relaxed after a moment of staring, when she saw no signs of life and resumed her task. No, Emma still couldn't believe Regina was touching herself in front of her. But of course, Regina didn't know Emma wasn't there. She took another steps closer, this time careful to not to make a noise. When she was a few inches away from the car, she watched with rapt attention how Regina's hand disappeared in her pants and Emma clenched her thighs together. The wetness between her legs was growing faster than she would like to admit.

In her mind, Emma was kissing her neck, sucking possessively and her own fingers were Emma's trusting in and out with her palm massaging her clit. Regina felt drops of sweat running down her forehead, neck and cleavage. She imagined Emma licking the length of her throat with that tongue she only used to confront her. Her hand kneaded her clit, shooting jolts of pleasure throughout her body. Regina was glad she was alone so no one could hear her deep, loud moan.

It was the best sound Emma could hear. It resounded in her ears and recorded it in her mind for the future. The panties she was wearing were useless by then and Emma made a mental note of throwing them somewhere her parents couldn't find them. She didn't know what turned her on more: Regina masturbating or Regina masturbating in a flash red Audi R8. Probably the second. The thought of fucking her in the car crossed her mind and she felt her cheeks blushing even more. Unconsciously, Emma had gotten so close to the car that if she took three steps ahead she could touch it and Regina didn't seem to notice. So she took them.

She was close, Regina could feel it. She trusted harder and faster, now imagining Emma's tongue playing just above the edge of her panties, teasing her like Regina imagined Emma would do. She could almost feel her blonde hair tickling her belly and see her smile. She could almost...smell her. Encouraged by her mind and her hands, Regina's back arched in the seat as the orgasm hit her. It ran throughout her body deliciously and her ears filled with the sound of her own guttural moan, not even caring about hiding the name of the Sheriff that slipped out of her mouth. And then, just when her throat gave up and felt hoarse, she heard a voice that wasn't hers.

'Holy fuck.' Emma corrected in her mind: _that_was the best sound ever. The words slipped from her mouth before she could stop them and she regretted she couldn't bring them back to her mouth like in the cartoons she and Henry liked to watch. She was standing by Regina's car and had a full view of her, with her shirt open, the zipper of her pants down and her hand still buried between her legs.

Regina opened her eyes slightly, blinded by the sunlight and saw Emma. She thought it was her imagination again, seeing her shining with a special glow under the sun, and closed them again but then she realized it wasn't her imagination and they snapped open. She stared at the flushed blonde outside the car; Emma was breathing heavily. Regina pulled her fingers out of herself and brought them to her mouth, her tongue darting out to lick them clean and smiled deviously. There was no point of denying it if she had just seen it so why don't take advantage of it?  
Emma's eyes sparkled with desire and Regina's were dark with lust. The brunette leaned and opened the passenger's seat door, where Emma was standing.  
'Are you just going to stand there or do you plan to join me?'


End file.
